


Consent

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Episode 2:07, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Lucas has reservations about his developing relationship with Vic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right at the end of episode 2:07. The summary is horrible, but I can't think of a good one that doesn't give something away. There will be lots and lots of angst.  
> Also, I rated it M for safety. There is some cursing and suggestive language scattered throughout.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

The thought kept appearing in Lucas's mind. All through dinner and the rest of the time he spent at Station 19. And as he checked on other stations after the storm passed. And while he checked on injured firefighters in the hospitals. He saved the visit to Sullivan and Herrera for last. He knew their crew would be with them as long as possible, making sure they were okay. And he needed a break from a certain member of that crew – he didn't want it, but he needed to get himself straightened out. 

Seriously, what had he been thinking? Sure, tension was high. That was part of the job. And she had looked good cutting up that tree. But they had no excuse for their actions in the turnout room. He was the damn Fire Chief. It was his responsibility to keep things professional, to keep his firefighters in check. If he'd found out about any ranking officers having relationships with their subordinates, both parties would be reprimanded. Yet here he was, the top rank of SFD, sleeping with a woman who hadn't been a firefighter long enough to be eligible for a promotion yet.

He was out of his damn mind.

All of his post-storm duties completed, Lucas finally let himself go home. He took a long, hot, relaxing shower to help wash away the last thirty six hours. Then he dragged himself to his bed, not even bothering to get dressed. He was beyond exhausted both mentally and physically. The storm caused a lot of damage. SFD would be helping out with cleanup for weeks. He'd be in meetings about various stations for days.

Which meant he wouldn't have time to see Vic again anytime soon. He would have time to clear his mind. To refocus on something besides his attraction. To figure out a way not to take advantage of her again. Because that's exactly what he was doing. He'd taken advantage of their shared grief that first night. He’d taken advantage of an empty room and a locked door at the station where she had to work. And he enjoyed every single moment of it.

Dammit.

He liked Vic. He really liked Vic. She amused him, grounded him, stood up to him. And hell if that didn't turn him on. Just thinking about it had him fighting the urge to stroke himself. Instead, he groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He pressed his face into the pillow. Somehow, some way he had to get her out of his mind. He could not let things between them go on any longer. It had to stop before he really got into trouble.

A faint ringtone broke into his thoughts. He sat up and looked around. His uniform was in a pile on the floor. Forcing himself off the bed, Lucas dug his phone out of his pants. The screen was lit up and showed Vic's name and number. Well, shit. So much for getting her out of his head. He answered the call just before his voicemail should kick in. He couldn't keep the happiness from sneaking into his voice as he said, “Hey, Vic. What's up?”

“I just got home from the hospital and thought I'd see if you're off yet.”

Fear jolted his heart at the mention of the hospital, but then he remembered Sullivan and Herrera. Of course she'd visited them. “How are they doing?”

“Sullivan is cranky. He won't let us in to see him now. An-Herrera is good. She's sore, but she should be out tomorrow,” Vic explained.

Lucas made a mental note to pay Sullivan a visit. He couldn't keep his boss out. To Vic, he said, “I'm glad she's doing better. I didn't get a chance to talk to her much earlier.”

“I'm sure you've been busy. You probably want some sleep. I'm sorry. We can talk later. If you want to, that is,” Vic rambled.

“I'm good,” he heard himself say as he settled onto the bed, propped up against the pillows. “How was the rest of your shift?”

“Long. We had a ton of cleanup around the station. No calls since we were down by an aid car and a truck.” She paused, then added, “You already knew that. You're the one who took us out of service.”

Lucas chuckled. “I did. But you can still complain about it. I won't tell the boss.”

Her laughter filtered through the phone. A tingling sensation filled his body at the sound. He squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't flirt with her. He shouldn't be talking to her on the phone while in his bed – naked at that. Forcing his voice to sound neutral, he told her, “Actually, I should probably get a few hours of sleep. I'll be in meetings all day tomorrow.”

“I understand. I'll talk to you later.”

Lucas hung up before he could change his mind. He tossed the phone onto the bed and dug his palms into his eyes. He really needed to get himself under control. As much as he liked Vic, he needed to start thinking about their futures as firefighters. If they continued to see each other, people would find out. And Vic would be penalized for it more than him. She'd never be able to move up in rank as long as he was the Chief. Lucas could not let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Lucas spent more time sitting in meetings with captains than he did anywhere else. The first station he took care of was 19 since they were down a Captain and Lieutenant as well as a truck and aid car. The truck only needed a new window. The aid car, however, was totaled. He put in an order for a new car, sent an email naming Gibson as interim Captain, and was done with that station. Then he focused on the others and pushed Station 19 – and a certain firefighter there – to the back of his mind.

And it worked for a full week.

One week after the storm, however, Lucas walked back into Station 19. He entered through the front and knocked on the open doorway of the Captain's office. Gibson sat behind the desk and looked up at the knock. He stood and nodded once. “Chief. Uh-what can I do for you?”

Gibson's eyes kept flicking over Lucas's shoulder. Lucas glanced behind himself, saw no one, and entered the room. “I came by to check up on things here. How's the new aid car?”

“Just like the last one.”

Lucas let out a quick laugh. “I'm sure it is. Are calls going ok being two men down?”

“We're doing fine, Sir,” Gibson told him with a strange edge to his voice. Lucas studied him for a moment. Dark circles ringed the Lieutenant's eyes. His shoulders sagged.

“How have you been sleeping, Gibson?” Lucas asked gently.

The other man stiffened. “I sleep enough, Chief.”

“Good,” Lucas replied. He wasn't sure he believed Gibson, but the station's reports showed he was doing his job well. Lucas cleared his throat and said, “I'll let you get back to it, then. Let me know if you need anything until Sullivan returns.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Lucas turned around just as Vic’s head popped into the doorway. His heart skipped a beat. Her mouth opened, but then she seemed to realize who he was and straightened up. “Chief. I didn't know you were here.”

He concentrated on breathing so much it took a minute for his brain to think of a reply. Before he could speak, Gibson's voice came from behind him, “Chief Ripley dropped by to check on the station. We're done, though. Right, Chief?”

Lucas shook himself back to reality. “Uh, yeah. Yes, we're finished. I'll just be leaving.”

“Bye, Chief,” Vic said, a sparkle in her eye. Did her Lieutenant see it? Did he notice the flirty tone in her voice? Lucas needed to get out of there. He nodded rather than trusting his voice and hurried out of the building. Dammit. He'd been doing good not thinking about her. Not craving her. But now his vision was obstructed by a picture of her face as he kissed his way down her body. His favorite picture. One he hadn't thought about for the last week.

And now she was taking over again.

He might have slammed the door to his vehicle a little too hard, but he'd never admit it. He might have zoned out while driving to the next station, but he didn't cause any accidents. His mind seemed to have stayed back with a certain dark-skinned, dark-eyed beauty that could turn him on without trying. He needed to find some way to end things with her. He needed to move on.

But how was he supposed to do that?

He couldn't exactly hide his attraction to her. He couldn't just leave and never see her again given that he was her boss. So he needed an excuse. A reason for them to stop seeing each other. Besides the obvious concern for their jobs, that is. Vic would never believe he suddenly worried about sleeping with a subordinate. It was a bit too late for that.

His phone rang. Lucas took it out of his pocket and checked the screen. Of course Vic was calling him. He should ignore it. They were both working, after all. But it could be a work-related call. With a heavy sigh, he answered, “Chief Ripley.”

“Hey, it's me,” Vic's voice said. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

“I know,” he replied. “I have caller ID.”

“Well, you answered so formally I had to make sure you knew who it was calling you,” Vic told him, louder this time.

He didn't want to flirt with her. He needed to stop flirting with her. He stopped at a red light and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. “What do you need?”

“Oh, you're not alone. Sorry.”

What? “I'm alone. I'm on my way to 23.”

“Okay….” She dragged out. “I guess you're not in a chatting mood, then.”

Lucas squeezed the steering wheel and pressed a little too hard on the gas pedal. “We're working, Hughes. Is there a reason you called?”

The line was silent for several seconds. Then Vic's voice was quiet again when she finally said, “I just wanted to talk. It's been a few days since I heard from you. Then you just show up at the station randomly. I guess, maybe I'm being clingy. Sorry. I don't usually do that. I'll let you go.”

She hung up before he'd processed her words. Vic Hughes being clingy? She was too independent for that. But he had avoided her for a week. He needed to let her know that he couldn't see her anymore. That they needed to stop things before someone found out. So when he parked in front of Station 23, he didn't get out right away. He pulled up his messages with Vic and started typing. He kept it blunt and to the point, just how Vic would have said it.

When he was done, he hit Send without even reading over it. He schooled his facial expression and drew in several deep breaths. Then he got out of his vehicle and strode toward the building with the confidence the Fire Chief should have. He just hoped nobody would notice the tears pouring from his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude to you. You've done nothing wrong. However, I think it's best if we stop interacting outside of work. I will make sure your job stays safe. And I promise to treat you the same as everyone else at 19 from now on. Lucas_

Vic stared at her phone. It was over. No more adult sleepovers with Lu-Chief Ripley. She didn't know why or what changed. They hadn't even checked in with each other since the day of the storm. A lightbulb went off in her brain. That's what changed. The storm. The turnout room. He really hadn't wanted it.

But he'd been as much of a participant in what they did as she was. He's the one that locked the door. That meant he'd wanted it, too. Didn't it? Or did he just give in to get her to stop pushing? Did he regret it? So many questions flew through her mind. She sat on her bunk and stared at the blank screen of her phone. If she unlocked it, she could read the message again. But did she want to?

“You okay?”

Vic looked up to see Andy standing a few feet away. “I'm good.”

Her voice sounded watery, weak. Vic wiped at her itchy cheeks, slightly surprised when her fingers came away wet. Andy came closer and sat beside her. “You can talk to me, you know.”

A sharp laugh escaped Vic's lips. She waved her phone through the air, thankful the screen was still locked. “I sort of met this guy. I really, really like him. And he just informed me that he can't see me anymore.”

Andy slid an arm around Vic's shoulders. “I'm sorry. How long have you been seeing him?”

“Only a couple of weeks,” Vic admitted. Andy’s eyebrows lifted. “I know. It's stupid to cry over a guy so soon.”

“Not if you really like him. Do you?”

“More than I should,” Vic muttered.

“Why do you say that?”

Vic sucked in a deep breath, then unlocked her phone and handed it to Andy. It didn't matter if she told someone now that it was over, did it? Andy took the phone and looked down at the screen. “Oh my God.”

“Please don't say anything. I know it was stupid.”

“You're seeing Ripley? As in Chief Ripley?” Andy whisper-yelled.

“I was until about ten minutes ago,” Vic replied. Andy gave the phone back. Vic pushed the Home button before locking it again. She tossed it onto the bed and leaned forward, resting her head in her open palms. “What am I going to do? I'll never be able to look at him as just the Chief again.”

“I wish I knew what to tell you,” Andy said.

Vic forced a smile. “I know. There's really nothing to say. I was stupid.”

“No, you just got caught up. I'm assuming he did, too. Maybe this is for the best.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Vic murmured. But she needed to know what happened. What changed? Had she really pushed him away? Was she too much for him? Or was he really worried about her job? If that was the case, he should've thought about that before agreeing to go to her apartment the first time.

Anger erupted inside her. Why had he done any of it if he didn't want it? Why did he risk anything at all? Clearly his job was more important than her. She didn't mean anything to him. She wished he didn't mean anything to her, as well.

But he did.

She liked him too much – definitely more than she should considering who he was. She wasn't sure where they were headed, but she'd hoped to have more. Maybe not a true relationship, just more. Apparently he didn't agree. He didn't even give her a reason. She deserved a reason. She would make him give her a reason. Then she could go back to just being a firefighter under his command.

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lucas is being a complete ass to Vic. I promise he has reasons. You'll just have to wait a while to find out what they are.

Vic gave herself a mental pep talk as she walked into the Headquarters building. She squared her shoulders and straightened her uniform. She could do this. She had to face him and get the answers she deserved. It was the only way she could move on from whatever it was they'd had.

The secretary looked up as she approached, and Vic asked, “Is he in?”

“He is. I'm not sure you want to disturb him, though. He's in a mood today.”

“So am I,” Vic admitted. Then in a serious but calm voice, she said, “I really need to speak with him.”

“Go on in, then.”

Nodding once, Vic passed the desk and headed toward the closed door behind it. White lettering stated it was the office of the Seattle Fire Department's Fire Chief, with his name underneath. Breathing in deep and letting it out slowly, Vic knocked on the frosted glass.

His voice called out for her to come in, so she slowly opened the door. Ripley sat behind his desk, scribbling on a stack of papers. He lifted his head and dropped the pen. “Hughes. Uh-what can I do for you?”

She closed the door. They shouldn't be having this conversation in his office, but she didn't know where he lived. And she didn't think he would agree to meet at her apartment. She would just have to keep herself from screaming at him. So as calmly as she could, Vic dug her phone out, pulled up his message, and set it in front of him. “Care to explain?”

Ripley stared at the phone. She wasn't sure if he was reading it, but he didn't need to. He knew what it said. She stood tall and crossed her arms over her chest. She was off duty. No plans. She could wait all day for him to give her an answer.

She didn't have to wait long.

With a glance toward the door, Ripley said, “It's self-explanatory. We had our fun, and now it has to end.”

“Why?”

His eyes widened. He shook his head. “What do you mean, why? I'm your boss. It never should have happened in the first place.”

“Why did it?” she pressed. She was not going to leave without knowing exactly how he felt and why he'd changed his mind. 

“Look, Vic, we both got caught up. We were both going through stuff. Tension was high. I will admit you're a very attractive woman. There are no excuses for the way that I acted, and I will take full responsibility if I need to,” he told her. Vic watched him as he spoke. Worry had clouded his striking blue eyes.

Realization dawned. “You're afraid I'm going to turn you in.”

Ripley hesitated and then nodded. “At this point, yes, I am. But what I'm telling you is that you have every right to do so without recriminations.”

Vic sucked in a deep breath. This was not how she'd thought it would go. He wasn't angry. He wasn't sad or hurt. In fact, all she could see was the Ripley who didn't seem to care. Again. Maybe that was the real Ripley, and he'd just been pretending with her. Maybe she hadn't been getting to know the real Lucas Ripley at all.

Feeling her emotions beginning to unravel, Vic cleared her throat and said, “I should.”

“Should what?”

“Report you. I should tell HR and the entire department how you've treated me,” she stated. His head fell forward. Vic added, “But I won't.”

Ripley's head popped up again. “What?”

Vic grabbed her phone and stuffed it into her pocket. “I won't report you. I'm just as much at fault. I was the one naïve and dumb enough to think the risk was worth it.”

“Vic, wait – "

She opened the door before telling him, “Thank you for your time, Chief.”

Then Vic walked out of the office, out of the building, and straight to her car. Once safely inside, she let the tears fall. She'd been stupid. And now she had to pay for it by pretending she hadn't gotten her heart broken by the Fire Chief.


	5. Chapter 5

What in the world just happened?

Lucas sat back in his chair and stared at the door Vic had just left through. She didn't even close it. He stood and went to the door, managing to close it with a soft click. His secretary didn't need to know how much Vic upset him. But he needed to be alone right now.

Vic was angry. No, she was pissed off. At him. Lucas wandered over to the window and stared out. He looked out at the parking lot and was surprised to see Vic's car. She hadn't left just yet. He felt the urge to go after her, tell her he made a mistake. But he knew he shouldn't. Despite how much he liked her, he could not let himself be involved with her any longer.

So he did what he did best. He buried himself in his work. He finished all of his reports about the storm. He visited all stations – except 19 – to check in on cleanup progress. The few men and women still in the hospital received appearances from him. And then when he found himself with a free evening, he finally did what he should've done days ago.

He went to see Sullivan.

His former best friend didn't answer the door, but Lucas could see his car in the garage and lights on in the house. So he called him. “Sully, open your damn door. I'm standing on your porch freezing my ass off.”

The line went dead, and seconds later the door opened. Sullivan stood before him, leaning heavily on the door. “I'm fine. Doc says I can return to duty in another week.”

“That's great, but you look like hell. And I've been informed that you're not receiving visitors,” Lucas said, using his authoritative voice.

“You're here.”

“Yet you haven't let me in.” Lucas waited until Sullivan finally moved back. Then he stepped out of the cold and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He folded them over his chest as he watched Sullivan stagger to the chair. “Why are you shutting everyone out?”

The Captain shook his head. “I have nobody to shut out.”

Lucas responded, “What about your team? They worry about you. They need to know that you're not dying at least.”

“You can tell them I'm fine, and I'll be back in a week.”

“And if they don't believe me?” Lucas asked. He really did not want to be a messenger for that particular station.

Sullivan hit the pillow beside him. “Dammit, Luke. What do you want me to do? I tried being friends with my coworkers fifteen years ago. Look how that turned out.”

Lucas sucked in air. He was way too stressed, too tired for this conversation. “I have apologized for that call a lot more than I should. If you can't find it in yourself to build relationships with the people you're in charge of, then maybe I chose the wrong person to be Station 19’s captain.”

Sullivan stared at him. He stared back. Perhaps he was being too hard on the man, but he didn't regret saying it. Relationships in their line of work saved lives. Maybe not the romantic kind, but they needed to be a family. They needed to care about each other enough to keep everyone safe. Just maybe not care as much as Lucas did for Vic.

Dammit.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, what is going on with you lately?” Travis asked. Vic shut the door to the dryer and started it before facing him.

“What do you mean?”

“You're cranky. And mopey. And very, very irritable. So what's going on?”

Vic shook her head and tried to push past him. “Nothing. I'm perfectly fine.”

He followed her into the kitchen. “Must I remind you that you suck at keeping secrets?”

“Vic has a secret?” Maya asked as she came into the room.

Travis nodded and said, “Yes, Vic has a secret that she's trying to not tell me.”

Vic opened the refrigerator more to hide than to find food. She wasn't even hungry. She hadn't been hungry for several days. Not since she found out how much of a fool she was. She still had no idea how to act around Ripley. And she dreaded seeing him. Somebody would be able to pick up on her feelings toward him. She could only hope it would be Andy or Jack so she wouldn't have to explain.

If only she could be that lucky.

“So are you going to stand in the fridge all day, or are you going to answer my question?” Travis asked.

Vic spun around. “Will you just drop it? I said I'm fine.”

Maya's eyes widened. Travis shook his head and said, “See? That's what I'm saying. You are grouchy.”

“Well, of course I'm grouchy!” Vic shouted. “You won't leave me alone!”

“Guys, what's going on?” Andy asked and joined them at the island.

Travis opened his mouth, but Vic held up her hand. “They're bugging me about my bad mood even though I've told them to leave me alone.”

“We just want to know why,” Travis whined.

Vic glanced at Andy, heaved a sigh, and said, “I'm in a bad mood because I just broke up with someone. I'm not ready to talk about it, so don't even ask.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Sullivan called for lineup. Vic had never been so relieved to hear those words. But her relief faded away when she entered the bay. Sullivan stood where he usually did, but this time he was talking to none other than Chief Ripley. And Vic couldn't help but stare. He looked ragged, like he hadn't slept in days. His beard had grown out some. His face was pale. And his eyes weren't shining like they always had before. Vic felt a twinge of worry, but she shook it off. She shouldn't be worrying about the Fire Chief's appearance.

Andy whispered in her ear, “You okay?”

Vic glanced at her and whispered back, “All good.”

“Then you might want to stop glaring holes into him,” Andy told her.

Oops.

She straightened her spine and stared straight ahead, avoiding everybody's eyes. At least until she heard _his_ voice. “I'm glad to finally see the entire A shift back at 19. Thank you, Gibson, for keeping this place running until Sullivan could return. Now that he's back, I expect this station to go back to being the best in Seattle.”

“I expect that, too,” Sullivan added. Ripley nodded and gazed over the group. Vic noticed his focus linger on her just a bit longer but chose to ignore it. He'd made it clear what he thought of her and what happened between them. And he'd promised to treat her just like the others. She could only hope he would keep that promise if he wanted her not to tell the entire station what they'd done.


	7. Chapter 7

“So you want to tell me what you did to make Hughes not bother to hide her hatred for you?” Sullivan asked as soon as he and Lucas were closed off in the Captain's office. 

Lucas lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “What do you mean? I didn't see anything.”

Sullivan let out a huff. “That's because you were trying so damn hard to not look at her.”

“I wasn't-”

“Ah, damn. You slept with her, didn't you?”

Lucas's face warmed. He moved to sit in one of the chairs. “I screwed up, Sully.”

Sullivan leaned back against the desk. “I'd say you did.”

“It never should've happened. We just got caught up. And then…” he trailed off, not really knowing how to explain.

“When did it start?” Sullivan inquired gently.

Lucas finally met his gaze. “About a month ago. I ended it last week.”

The words that came out of Sullivan's mouth were not worth repeating. He paced across the room, but then faced Lucas. “Wait a second. Exactly what date did it first happen?”

“The day after. NOT that day. I swear,” Lucas stated, shaking his head for emphasis.

Sullivan's lip curled. “You would do that, though. Sleep with one of my firefighters on the anniversary of the day I lost my wife.”

Lucas stood. “If I did, I wouldn't tell you. I know what that day means to you. Why do you think I stayed at the station that day?”

“Well, I thought it was to babysit me. Now I know it was so you could see Hughes.”

“That's not it, and you know it. I would never use the job as an excuse,” Lucas told him. He shook his head again, sucked in a deep breath, and added, “I ended it because of our jobs.”

“How chivalrous.”

“I can't let a relationship with me get in the way of her career.”

“And what about yours?” Sullivan asked. “Isn't that why you can't have long relationships? Because you always put your job first.”

Lucas thought about his words. It was true. Both of his marriages fell apart because he spent more time on the job than at home. Yet he knew Vic would understand that. She was a firefighter, too. And independent enough to be okay with it. She wouldn't need him to be home every night.

What was he thinking?

He shouldn't think about Vic-Hughes like that. She was his subordinate. He had to command her and – hopefully not – reprimand her if she ever did something wrong. Hell, he'd already had to be interim captain for her station once. What if that had to happen again?

“You know it's funny,” Sullivan said with laughter in his voice. “You told me just the other day that I need to build relationships with my team. I think you've got that covered for both of us.”

“This is not what I meant.”

“I know,” Sullivan replied. “I'm just saying you might have taken the whole ‘relationship’ thing a bit too far.”

Lucas clenched his fists at his sides. He'd never wanted to punch somebody before. But he couldn't. For one, he actually wanted to repair their friendship. And two, it would lead to an incident report and an explanation he did not want to give. So instead he turned to the door. “I have to go. If you need anything, call Frankel.”

“Are you going to avoid our station now? What happened to not letting it affect your job?” Sullivan pointed out.

“It's called delegation, Sully. And in this case, as you saw at lineup, I think it's best for everyone,” Lucas said. Then he opened the door and hurried out of the building. He went back to his office, hoping some mundane paperwork would distract him from the hurt and anger he'd seen in Vic's eyes. He just needed to keep reminding himself that it was better this way.

And that they would both move on soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the angst really ramps up in this chapter. You will need tissues and possibly a heart monitor.

Three weeks.

Lucas successfully avoided Station 19 and Vic for three weeks. Sullivan's reports were good except one in which he slipped in a comment about Hughes being a little argumentative with him over a command. He was sure that was intentional and Sullivan's way of reminding him of his stupidity.

Because he really needed that reminder.

He actually found himself daydreaming about her when he got a call for additional units at a fire in an office building downtown. Lucas had flashbacks to the skyscraper as he headed to his vehicle. The buildings in downtown were multi-story and close together. If they were calling for help, then it was a difficult fire. Way too many things could go wrong.

Dread and an unfamiliar feeling welled up when he reached the site and saw that Sullivan was in charge. That meant it was 19 that called in backup. Two other stations were getting set up, and a third pulled in just as Lucas reached Sullivan. “What have we got?”

The captain turned toward him, and the dread turned to concern. “Fire's on the third floor. We evacuated the first two. Working on the fourth and fifth now.”

Lucas nodded and took over. He directed the new arrivals where they were needed and called for positions from Sullivan's team, which were all inside. Herrera, Bishop, and Montgomery all checked in from the stairwell farthest from the fire, nearing the first floor. Miller and Warren were tending to an injury on the fifth floor. They would be out as soon as the patient was stable enough to move.

Only Gibson and Hughes hadn't reported in when the ground, building, and air shook with the sound of an explosion. Lucas immediately yelled into his radio, “Gibson! Hughes! Report!”

Nothing came back.

He yelled again just as Herrera, Bishop, and Montgomery came around the side of the building with the people from the floors above the fire. He glanced toward Sullivan, who was watching him. He tried a third time. “Gibson! Hughes! Give me something!”

The radio crackled this time. Then Gibson's voice came over the line. “Explosion. Flashover. Pinned. Can't find. Hughes.”

Fear gripped Lucas's heart. He didn't realize he'd moved until he felt a hand pulling him back and heard Sullivan's voice say, “We'll get them. You concentrate on getting the fire out so we can.”

“Sully-"

“I know.” With that, Sullivan began directing his team again. Lucas tried to focus on the other stations and getting the fire contained. Nineteen had switched frequencies, so he couldn't even get updates on their progress of finding their teammates. He knew that went against protocol. He knew Sullivan knew it. But he also knew exactly why he'd done it.

To protect Lucas from what they might find.

After what seemed like forever, the fire was finally out. Only one station was still working on the few hot spots popping up. But still Lucas had not heard a thing from Sullivan or his crew. Lucas was beginning to worry. They'd been silent for way too long. Had he screwed up again by allowing them to switch frequencies? Were they all trapped or injured?

His radio crackled. Then Herrera's voice said, “We're coming out, Chief. We got them both.”

Hope mixed with his fear. As soon as they came out, he would know Vic's fate. He rushed toward the building. Sullivan, Bishop, and Miller came out first with Gibson. He held an oxygen mask to his face himself, so Lucas knew he was okay.

Then Herrera, Montgomery, and Warren appeared with Vic. She wasn't moving, and her eyes were closed. They set her on a waiting gurney and continued toward an aid car. Lucas absently noted Gibson being loaded onto another. He was talking, sitting up. For now, he was okay.

Lucas stopped at the back of the aid car where Herrera and Warren worked on Vic. He stared at her. She was covered in soot. They'd already removed her turnout. He didn't recognize his own voice when he asked, “How is she?”

Herrera glanced at him. “Unconscious. A wall collapsed on her. We need to get her to the hospital now.”

He nodded. “Go. Kee-keep me updated.”

The look the Lieutenant gave him should not be directed at the Fire Chief. She leaned forward and grabbed the handle on the door. Her tone matched her expression when she said, “Like you care.”

Then she slammed the doors shut.

Lucas stared after the aid car as it sped away. Herrera's words reminded him of Vic at the skyscraper when she'd said the same thing. Did everyone at that station think of him as a heartless jerk? He could understand Vic thinking of him that way now – at least he'd given her a reason to. But clearly she shared that feeling with others on her team.

“Chief,” someone called. He refocused on his job and the report from the captain. The fire was out. All civilians were either uninjured, checked out, or on the way to the hospital. Only minor injuries it seemed – except for the two firefighters.

His mind drifted to Vic. He wondered if she was awake yet, or if she ever would. An entire wall falling on someone was never a good thing. Even the turnout gear couldn't protect from that. There could be broken bones, crushed or pierced organs. A head injury.

He shook himself to rid his brain of those thoughts.

Sullivan walked up to him. “We're done here, heading to the hospital. I'll let you know how she is once I find out.”

Lucas looked at the captain, glad to have a friend right then. “Thank you, Sully.”

“Do us all a favor, though,” Sullivan said. “When she wakes up, tell her how you feel and beg.”

“What?” Lucas asked, dumbfounded. “I thought you agreed it was a mistake to get involved with her.”

Sullivan replied, “I do. But you already made the mistake. And your solution to that is not working.”

“How so?”

“Well, you've lost your focus. And Hughes is probably about to quit the department. She's argumentative, more opinionated than usual, and clearly unhappy,” Sullivan explained.

Lucas lowered his head. His secretary would probably say the same about him. He let out a long breath. “Go to the hospital. I'll keep 19 out of service. Just, keep me updated.”

Sullivan clapped Lucas's shoulder. Then he walked toward the few of his team still there. Lucas watched the trucks leave as he pulled out his phone. He called dispatch and told them, “Take 19 off duty for the rest of their shift. They need to be with their injured family.”

“Will do, Sir,” was the reply. Lucas hung up and checked in with the other captains. They were working cleanup and would be for a while. His job being done, he left them to it and headed back to Headquarters.

He'd just closed the door to his office when his phone beeped. Sullivan had sent him an update. “Gibson is good. Out by tomorrow. Hughes is in surgery for internal bleeding and a crushed leg.”

All of the air left Lucas's lungs. He fell into the nearest chair. It was bad. Really bad. And all he wanted to do was rush to the hospital and beg her to fight to live. She had to. They needed to talk, to fix things between them. He needed a second chance, a chance to put her before his job.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Vic noticed when she woke up was pain everywhere. The second was the sound of someone yelling. “I'm the Fire Chief, and she is one of my firefighters! I should be allowed to see her!”

“She needs her rest. We have visiting hours for a reason,” said another voice.

“Well, make an exception for once,” Lucas replied only slightly quieter. Vic smiled, but then pain sliced through her left leg. She cried out. Seconds later Ripley and a nurse were on either side of her. “Victoria?”

He sounded so concerned that she wanted to assure him that she was okay. But the pain was too bad for her to say anything. So she reached for his hand, thankful when he grasped hers. She held on until whatever the nurse put in her IV took effect. The pain eased, and so did her grip. She tried to release his hand, but he wouldn't let go.

Vic lifted her eyes to his.

“I'm so sorry, Vic. I've made so many mistakes lately,” Ripley said quietly. “Please say you'll forgive me.”

Surely the pain medicine wasn't affecting her hearing. She tugged her hand from his. “You've seen that I'm alive. You didn't lose one of your firefighters, Chief.”

His eyes widened. But then he lowered his gaze to where his hand still rested on her bed. “I'm glad you pulled through. I'll let you get some rest.”

Then he was gone. Vic’s heart went with him. She felt tears streaming from her eyes. How could he expect her to forgive him so easily? He'd made it perfectly clear that she meant nothing more to him than one of the many firefighters he was in charge of.

The medicine forced Vic to shut her eyes. Oblivion was good. It meant she couldn't think about him. She couldn't miss him. And if she dreamed of him, she most likely wouldn't remember it. Vic let herself drift off in hopes she could forget that he ever visited her.

She awoke again to find Andy and Maya in the room. Maya noticed her first. “Hey, Hughes. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

“I bet,” Andy said. She glanced at Maya and then looked at Vic. “We're not the only ones worried about you. I think you need to call someone.”

Vic glanced toward Maya, who didn't look a bit curious. She turned to Andy. “You told her, didn't you?”

“It was kind of obvious with the way he reacted when Gibson said he couldn't find you,” Maya told her.

“What did he do?” Vic asked.

The other two shared a look. Then Andy said, “I think he would've run in to find you himself if Sullivan didn't stop him. And then when Sullivan had us change radio channels…”

“You went to a different frequency? What if one of you got hurt? Or trapped?”

Maya said, “I think he was more worried about one of us announcing to Ripley that you were dead.”

Vic’s gaze moved between them. Both were somber. Sullivan had risked them all dying to keep Lucas from knowing how they found her. “That means Sullivan knows.”

Andy smiled slightly. “The whole station knows at this point.”

“So much for nobody finding out,” Vic mumbled.

Just then Dean and Jack showed up. Dean asked, “What did we not find out?”

Andy answered him, “About Ripley's feelings for Vic.”

“Ah. Yeah, I think we're all cool with it. As long as you are, that is. If you're not, then Ripley might need to find a new job,” Dean rambled.

Andy, Maya, and Jack laughed. Vic started to but pain stabbed her side. She breathed through it and then said, “Thanks, you guys. It means a lot to me. I'm not so sure it does to him, though.”

Jack responded, “Are you kidding? I heard his voice when he was yelling at us. I think it got louder each time. And when we came out, he barely paid attention to me.”

“He just about collapsed when Jack said he didn't know where you were,” Dean added. Andy and Maya nodded in agreement.

Vic shook her head. “There's no way he cares about me that much. He's the one who broke it off between us.”

“And I've regretted it ever since,” Ripley said from the doorway.

Maya asked Vic pointedly, “Do we stay, or do we go?”

Vic studied Ripley. His hands were in his pockets. He stared straight at her, his expression hopeful yet a little scared. Why had he come back after she all but kicked him out? Did he want her to file a claim on him or something?

“I just want to talk,” he said, still not entering the room. Vic looked around at her family. They were all watching her. She looked at Maya and nodded.

“Okay, guys, let's give them some privacy,” Maya said as she stood from the chair. She ushered the others out but stopped beside Ripley. Vic could barely hear her tell him, “We won't be so understanding if you break her heart again.”

Ripley let out a short, nervous laugh. “I get it. I won't do it again.”

He stepped inside, and Maya shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas stayed by the door, across the room from her. Vic held a hand out and told him, “Come sit. I won't chase you out this time.”

A small smile touched his lips. He moved to sit in the chair closest to her bed. “I really am sorry. I made a big mistake letting you go.”

“I knew that when you couldn't even give me a good reason for ending it,” Vic replied. Then she added, “Whatever it was.”

He hesitantly reached out to grasp her hand. Feeling generous, Vic let him. They both stared at their hands until he cleared his throat and said, “Everything is telling me this is wrong, that we shouldn't even be here right now. I'm your boss's boss's boss. It's literally my job to keep things like this from happening within the department.”

“If this is an apology, you suck at it,” Vic quipped.

Lucas stared into her eyes. “I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you. I've actually avoided 19 as much as possible just to try to get you off my mind.”

“We've noticed.”

“When I got to the scene of that fire and saw that 19 was first on scene, I was both excited and scared of the possibility of seeing you,” he continued. “But then the explosion, and you and Gibson didn't respond. The moment he told me you were missing, my job as chief was compromised. All I could think of was finding you, saving you.”

His voice cracked. Tears pooled in his eyes. He pressed their joined hands to his lips.Vic placed her other hand on his cheek, using her thumb to brush away tears. “Why did you do it? Why did you tell me we can't be together?”

He lowered their hands. “Our careers-"

“Didn't seem to matter when you went home with me that first night.”

“I was caught up in how beautiful you are, and how you're never afraid to stand up for what or who you believe in,” he admitted.

Vic pulled her hand away from his. “So you're saying you regret it.”

He shook his head. “No. I should, but I don't. I…” he trailed off and looked toward the door. Then he looked at her again and finished, “I think I'm in love with you.”

“What?” she asked, trying not to recoil. “You barely know me.”

“It doesn't take long.”

“No, you're wrong,” she stated. “There's no way you feel _that_ for me.”

Lucas stood and walked across the room. He stood with his back to her for several seconds. Then he turned around and said, “I have stronger feelings for you already than I ever did either of my wives.”

“Wives? As in plural?”

“Two,” he responded. “And I thought I was in love with them both. Now, though, I know that it wasn't even close.”

Vic must be going crazy. She wanted to laugh so hard. “What makes me any different?”

“You understand. You know what my job entails. I don't have to choose between my career or you,” he stated.

“You do realize that might happen now that my entire station knows,” she pointed out. “Although I guess you already made your choice anyway.”

He paced back and forth a couple times, then stopped and said, “If I chose my career over you, then I wouldn't be here right now, begging you to give me another chance.”

“I haven't heard much begging.”

“What do you think I've been doing?”

She shifted to ease some of the pain in her side. “It sounds like you're making excuses for why we shouldn't be together while claiming to love me.”

“Haven't you been listening?”

“Yeah, I have. You think you love me because I'm a firefighter and your first two wives weren't,” she told him. “Well, I'm not willing to be Mrs. Ripley Number Three just so you don't have to explain your constant absence. Go pick someone from another station. You have plenty to choose from.”

“Dammit, Hughes! What do you want from me?” he nearly shouted. Vic just stared at him. She hadn't seen him that angry since the skyscraper, when she yelled at him. She chose to ignore the hurt that flashed through the anger.

“Am I interrupting something?” came from the now-open doorway. Vic looked over to see Travis eyeing them.

Vic waved him in. “Nope. You're good.”

Ripley stared at her. She stared back, challenging him to kick Travis out. Apparently Travis thought Ripley would win because he said, “I think I'll come back later.”

“No,” Ripley told him without breaking eye contact with Vic. “I think we're done here.”

“Alrighty then,” Travis stated once the Chief had left. “What did I just walk in on?”

Vic closed her eyes, evened out her breathing, and opened her eyes again. She met Travis's gaze and said, “The end of my career with the Seattle Fire Department.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is roughly five weeks after Chapter Ten. Yes, the angst continues, but there are also a few answers.

“What the hell did you do?” Sullivan asked as soon as Lucas answered his call.

Lucas leaned back in his chair and tossed his pen onto his desk. “Hello to you, too.”

“Hughes just paid a visit to the station,” Sullivan told him.

He ignored the skip in his heartbeat. “How is she doing?”

Sullivan sighed. “Physically, she's doing good. Should be off the crutches in a couple of weeks.”

“That's good. Did she give any indication when she'll be back on duty?” Lucas asked. The captain didn't answer right away. “Sully?”

“She's not.”

Lucas bolted upright. “What do you mean?”

“She turned in her resignation,” Sullivan said. “She didn't put it on paper, but when I asked she said she couldn't work under you any more.”

He swore. He needed to talk to her, get her to change her mind. Even if she refused to give him another chance, she was a damn good firefighter. “Will you do me a favor?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Lucas ignored Sullivan's response. “Hold onto her resignation for a few days. Let me try to talk her into staying.”

“I can't hold it for long,” Sullivan warned. “If I do, HR will be suspicious of the date.”

“I know.” Lucas hung up and gathered his things. He told his secretary he would be out the rest of the day and left Headquarters. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Vic's door. He knocked and then sucked in a deep breath. He had no idea what he would say to her, but he had to try something.

The door opened, and Vic stared at him. “You know, this could be considered harassment.”

“It's work related this time.”

She stared a moment longer. Then she opened the door wider and hobbled toward the couch. Lucas followed, cringing at the sight of her injured. Even though she was healing, he still didn't like the thought of her being hurt.

Vic leaned the crutches against the side of the couch and faced him. “What do you need?”

Lucas sat beside her. “Sullivan told me you quit the department. He also mentioned that it's because of me.”

“I'm still not reporting you, if that's what you're worried about.”

“It's not,” he declared. “I'll go tell HR myself if I need to. But I can't let you quit.”

“You can't really stop me.”

“Would you stay if I left?”

That apparently was not what she expected him to say. Lucas didn't expect to say it. But he realized he meant it. He would give up his career if it meant Vic didn't have to.

She shifted her legs before saying, “It would be dumb for you to do that. You're the Fire Chief. I'm barely out of being a rookie. I think your job is a little more important.”

“Not to me.”

Vic glared at him. “You said this is about work only.”

Lucas nodded. “It is. You're an amazing firefighter, Vic. You think quick on your feet. You're passionate about what you do, loyal to those you serve with. It would be a huge mistake to make you give it all up.”

“You mean like all the mistakes you made already?”

“Worse. Because this would impact the entire department.”

“I doubt that.”

“If you quit because of me, then everyone in your station will follow you. That would leave a station empty, which would mean others would have to pick up the slack,” he explained.

Vic shook her head. “Again, that would all fall back on you.”

“Which is why I should be the one to resign.”

She didn't respond. Lucas watched as she absently rubbed her leg. He wondered if she was still on any pain medication. Or if she actually took them. The Vic he knew would push through it without wanting to fog up her mind.

Vic shifted again. She spoke quietly. “Tell me something.”

“Sure.”

She met his gaze. “Did you really want to have sex with me in the turnout room?”

Where did that come from?

Lucas didn't hesitate to tell her, “I would not have done it if I didn't want it.”

“So I didn't pressure you into it?”

“I'm the one who locked the door,” he reminded her. “Even though I knew then that it was a bad idea, I still wanted you just as much as you wanted me. I couldn't even talk myself out of it.”

“But you tried to.”

His head fell forward as shame crept into his mind. “I knew I'd be taking advantage. Of the circumstances. Of my choice to be at your station that day. Of you.”

Vic cut in, “You didn't take advantage of me. I instigated it. I talked you into it. I told you to lock the door.”

Lucas couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his lips. “That's what finally convinced me to ignore my conscience.”

“Me telling you to lock a door?”

“You telling me what to do,” he admitted. “That's what first attracted me to you, during peer review. You stood up to me despite my position.”

Vic gaped at him. “What about at the skyscraper?”

Lucas squirmed. “Most of what I said was for show.”

She punched him. He chuckled and rubbed his jaw. He definitely deserved that. She stated, “I can't believe you were turned on by me yelling at you for leaving my team inside a burning building.”

“What can I say? It's attractive.”

Her fist came towards him again, but he caught it this time. She glared at him. Then her eyes widened, and she said, “So the whole time you were interim captain…”

Might as well go for it.

“Was the hardest six weeks of my life,” he told her while bracing for another punch. It didn't come, though. Instead, she stared at him with confusion written all over her face. He asked hesitantly, “What?”

“Why did you wait so long?”

He shrugged. “I had to wait for you to make the first move. I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you.”

“You think that, though.”

“It feels that way,” he confessed.

“You don't need to. Like I said that day, I am the definition of consent,” she told him. It was then that Lucas realized they were leaning toward each other. He glanced down at the brace on her leg and pulled back. Vic pressed herself back into the cushions.

Lucas placed a hand on her uninjured knee. “I want to kiss you, Victoria. But we both know what it will lead to. Your body isn't healed enough for that yet.”


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't want her.

Vic needed to remind herself of that. Even if he said he wanted to kiss her, it wasn't true. He probably just wanted her to not be mad at him, to not report him to HR. She couldn't do that to him, though. She still cared too much.

“Please say something, Vic,” he pleaded quietly.

She lifted her hands and said, “I really don't know what to say. I want to believe you, but I can't.”

“How can I make you believe me?”

“I don't know. You already chose your career over me.”

“No, I didn't.”

Confusion entered the emotions crammed into her mind. “How can you say that when your only excuse for ending it is you being my boss?”

Lucas told her, “I chose your career over my need to be with you.”

She watched him. He stared back, never breaking eye contact. Vic could see the truth in his eyes. Maybe he did care a little. About their jobs, anyway. As she caught sight of his reddened jaw that was already swelling, Vic realized her job didn't matter any more. Not only had she given Sullivan her resignation letter, but now she'd punched the Fire Chief.

“I should probably give you some ice for your jaw.”

Lucas gently probed the area with his fingers. “I'll get it. I know where your freezer is.”

Vic didn't like how right that sounded. He shouldn't know where she lived, let alone what the inside of her apartment looked like. Yet he had seen her bedroom, slept in her bed, used her shower. He'd seen her naked, kissed her body. Been inside her.

She'd never felt so ashamed.

He returned to the couch with her icepack and a towel pressed against his face. Their gazes met, and he didn't even sit down before asking, “What's wrong?”

“I'm just realizing how much we screwed up,” she answered. She looked away from him and stared at the floor. “I should've thought about the consequences before I invited you here. I don't think before I act, and now it's ruined our lives.”

“Fuck, Vic, is that really what you think?” he asked, finally sitting beside her again.

His word choice surprised her. She had never heard him curse like that before. But then, their situation was curse worthy. She glanced his way but still didn't meet his eyes. “I'm sorry for my part in this.”

“Don't be,” he told her gently. He grasped her hand in both of his. “Look at me.”

She did. The guilt she felt reflected back at her. It didn't make her feel any better, but at least he knew they were both to blame. Which added wistfulness to her rolling emotions. Would they have made it if they met in different circumstances?

“Victoria, I do not want you to feel any guilt about the choices we made,” he said softly, his voice soothing. “You did nothing to make me fall for you except be yourself. And that should never change. I want-"

His phone went off.

Lucas hesitated but let go of her hand and answered the call. Vic noticed the way his body tensed when the caller spoke. His voice was calm and in control when he asked, “Was anybody hurt?”

Her interest peaked at that. Her mind flashed to the day of the storm and where they found Andy and Sullivan. She never wanted to have that feeling of fear and hopelessness again.

He hung up but didn't move. Vic asked quietly, “What happened?”

“A truck from 23 was involved in an accident on the way to a rescue,” he replied almost robotically. 

“Was anyone hurt?”

Lucas nodded. “The car that hit them has two trapped in it. The driver of the truck is also unable to get out.”

Vic gasped. Without thinking, she asked, “It's not David, is it?”

“David?” Lucas responded.

Oops.

“I went out with him once. Before you.”

His short laugh was a touch hysterical. “Of course you did. Plenty to choose from, right? I have to go.”

Vic watched him leave without bothering to get up. She knew he needed to get to the scene of the accident. He needed to check on the firefighters involved, possibly help get the driver out. It wasn't until he'd had time to leave the building that Vic realized Lucas never told her if it was David that was trapped in the truck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas might be a tad out of character in this one. Just roll with it.

Vic didn't hear from or see Lucas again the rest of the day. She didn't really expect to after the way he reacted to her telling him about David. But why would it matter? He broke up with her, which meant she was free to date whoever she wanted. And David was before Lucas anyway.

Oh, damn.

Her computer dinged, letting her know she had a new email. Bored out of her mind, she had decided to clear out her work email and save any that she might want access to after her resignation went through. Wondering if the new email was about that, Vic pulled her computer onto her lap and unlocked the screen.

The message that waited was from Lucas with a subject line that just said, “Resignation.”

Vic was curious now. She thought it would go through HR, that they would be contacting her about it. So she opened the email. It had one line of text that said, “Tell me if I need to send this through.”

There was an attachment. Vic clicked on it, and a document popped up. It had Lucas's professional heading, and the text was addressed to HR.

_I have made the mistake of compromising my position as Fire Chief of the Seattle Fire Department by falling in love with one of my subordinates. She does not return the affection and will, therefore, remain anonymous. I take full responsibility for the choices I have made. So that there will not be a need for an investigation, I am ending my service as Fire Chief effective immediately._

Tears streamed over her cheeks. Her chest ached. He was serious about giving up his career for her. All he had to do was send it to HR, and it would be all over for him. But then they would both have lost their jobs, their entire careers. And for what?

She set her computer beside her and picked up her phone. Lucas answered before the first ring finished. Vic blurted, “Don't you dare send that email to HR.”

He sounded calm and aloof as he asked, “And why is that, Hughes?”

“Because it has inaccurate information.”

The line was silent for a full minute. His voice was strained when he inquired, “What's not correct?”

“The second sentence,” Vic told him, realizing the truth as she said it. “Your subordinate does return the affection.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“What happened to it being too soon?”

Vic sighed. “I had six weeks of getting to know you before the first date.”

Another short silence. When he spoke again, his vulnerability came through. “But you dated other men in that time. Other firefighters.”

“Only one,” she insisted. “And maybe I was waiting for my boss to make the first move. You know, so I didn't get a harassment claim.”

“I would never do that to you.”

Vic smiled. “And I'd never do that to you.”

Lucas paused, then asked, “So where do we go from here?”

“Well, you can start by deleting that email. Both of us shouldn't lose our jobs,” Vic told him.

“Neither of us should lose our jobs.”

“It's too late for me. I already turned mine in,” she reminded him.

His voice went soft as he said, “You gave it to Sullivan, who happens to be a supporter of a relationship between us. Also, he will do more than punch me in the jaw if I don't convince you to stay with the department.”

Vic's hope grew. “So what are you saying, then?”

“He hasn't sent it through yet. We have until tomorrow before he will.”

“Lucas Ripley, what am I going to do with you?”

He sounded almost cheerful when he replied, “Hopefully keep telling me what to do. And make a visit to HR with me.”

“For what?”

“To tell them that we're in love and want to have their approval to be together,” he informed her. Vic noticed the hint of fear that crept into his words.

She wanted to ease his fear. But one thing still bugged her. “What if they don't approve of our relationship?”

“Then we'll both quit and run away together.”

“That's a bit dramatic.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you're not.”

Lucas sighed. “Okay, so we'll figure something out if they tell us no. But I don't see why they would, especially since your entire team supports it.”

“Maybe because you're my boss?” Vic pointed out unnecessarily.

“There are two bosses in between us, though. And I can delegate when I have to,” he said.

A new thought popped into Vic's mind. “Why didn't you delegate an interim captain for 19?”

Silence.

“Lucas…”

“I needed to babysit Gibson and Herrera?” he finally responded.

“Is that a reason or a question?”

“Umm,” Lucas started. “More like an excuse.”

“That's what I thought,” Vic said. “You should never lie to your firefighters, you know.”

“Yes, Ma'am,” he replied. Vic giggled. It might be fun getting to tell the Chief what to do. Now that she knew how it affected him, she might do it more often.

But first they needed to get approved.

“When do you want to visit HR?” she asked.

Lucas didn't hesitate. “How about now? I can come pick you up.”

“That would be stupid since you're already in the same building. You are in your office, right?” Vic inquired. She had assumed he was since he just sent the email to her.

“I am.”

Vic stood and grabbed a crutch. “I'll just call an uber. Meet you at your office in half an hour then?”

“I'll be waiting,” he replied. Vic hung up and moved as fast as she could to her bedroom. She ordered a car and then proceeded to change into more presentable clothes. The sweats she put on that morning wouldn't make a good impression on HR. And they needed all the help they could get. Their future depended on the outcome of this meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome 😊


	14. Chapter 14

The very first thing Lucas did when he ended the call with Vic was pull up his resignation letter. Rather than delete it, though, he decided to change it.

_I have compromised my position as Fire Chief of the Seattle Fire Department by falling in love with one of my subordinates, Victoria Hughes. I intend to continue a relationship with her. Because the department does not approve of our love, I hereby resign as Fire Chief, effective immediately. Her career with SFD is to be unaffected._

He leaned back in his chair and linked his fingers behind his head. He still hoped they could get the okay to keep their jobs and be together. He really did like his job. But if that wasn't possible, he was prepared to choose Vic over his career.

Lucas printed out the letter and folded it up just small enough to fit in his shirt pocket. It would be better in an envelope and crease-free, but this would have to do. If Vic knew about it, she'd probably punch him again.

His fingers touched his jaw. It was swollen and bruised and sore. Thankfully his secretary and the people he'd had meetings with that morning didn't say anything. He had no idea what to tell anyone. It's not like he could say he let Vic punch him. Which he would never admit to.

“The last time I let you in there, he was grouchy for almost a whole month,” he heard his secretary say.

Then Vic's voice, “He's expecting me this time.”

Lucas hurried to his door and opened it. He called out, “You actually came.”

Vic turned toward him. Her smile lit up her eyes. “Of course I did.”

Ignoring the surprised look on his secretary's face, Lucas said, “Come in while I finish up a few things.”

She followed him into his office, and he shut the door. He immediately faced her. “Just to be clear, we are telling HR that we're dating, right?”

“That's why I'm here.”

“Good.” Lucas cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to his. He kept it brief. No way could he let it go on too long. When he pulled back, he was sure his smile couldn't begin to match hers. “Can I tell you I love you without you punching me?”

Vic’s eyes darted to his jaw. “I don't know. I think you need a matching bruise on the other side.”

“I like the dominance, but not abuse,” he told her.

She laughed. “Well, in that case you better tell me every day. Otherwise I might forget.”

Lucas kissed her again. Then he whispered, “I love you, Victoria Hughes.”

“Good, because I love you, Lucas Ripley,” she whispered back.

He moved away from her while he still could and gestured to a chair. “Have a seat. I really do need to finish this last report before we go.”

Vic hobbled to the chair and sat down. “You mean you didn't lure me in here for a quickie before we face the jury?”

“Don't tempt me,” Lucas growled. Vic laughed again. He got distracted by the sound for a moment. It had been way too long since he heard her laugh. He planned to find ways to hear it every single day.

He finally picked up his pen and returned to the report he'd been working on before her call. It needed to be entered into the system that day or he would just say forget about it. Everything else was being pushed until the next day anyway.

Soon enough he was finished and closed the file. He looked up to see Vic watching him with an unfamiliar expression. “What?”

“I've never seen you this calm while working,” she said. “When we work together it's at a scene that's gotten chaotic.”

“I spend my time not on scene doing this. It's my least favorite part of the job,” he told her.

She quietly asked, “Are you worried?”

“About HR?” he replied. She nodded. Lucas continued, “Not really. We'll say what we need to say, and then they'll give us an answer. It might not even be today.”

“What will we do if they say no?”

Lucas moved to her side of the desk and leaned against it. “We'll figure that out only if we need to. Okay?”

Again she nodded. He moved so she could grab her crutches and stand up. Then he placed a hand against her cheek. “We'll be okay. We didn't make it through the last few weeks just to give up now.”

“I know.”

They shared another quick kiss. Then Lucas picked up the report and opened the door. He handed the folder to his secretary and said, “I'll be tied up the rest of the day. Once you get this in, you can leave. Enjoy a free afternoon.”

The woman glanced between him and Vic but only said, “Thank you, Sir.”

He turned to Vic and gestured toward the elevator. “You ready?”

“You bet,” Vic replied. They moved toward the elevator as fast as she could. Lucas pressed the button and then ushered her in when the doors opened.

The HR department took up half of the second floor. Lucas led Vic to the reception desk and greeted the woman who had been there when he first joined SFD. “Hi, Marla. How is it going up here?”

“Even better now that you came for a visit,” she responded. “What brings you up here, Chief?”

He motioned for Vic to step up beside him and then said, “We need to talk to Sam. Is he in?”

Marla eyed Vic and then him. “He is. I'll let him know you're here.”

“Thanks, Marla.” Lucas led Vic to a row of hard plastic chairs. He knew Marla was curious but wouldn't ask. After they talked to the guy in charge of employee relations, Lucas would find time to fill her in on the new development in his life. And she would be happy for him, he knew. She'd been trying to get him to find someone since his last divorce.

The phone on Marla's desk rang. She said a few words to the caller and hung up. “Chief, Sam said to go on back. He's been expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just thought you were going to get the discussion with HR. Next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet with HR.

Lucas walked into Sam's office and reached out to shake his hand. “Good afternoon, Sam. Glad we caught you at a good time.”

Sam chuckled. “Have a seat. I've actually been expecting a visit from you.”

Vic and Lucas shared a confused glance. Then he asked, “Just me, or…?”

“Both of you, though I wasn't sure if it would be together or separate,” Sam told them.

“I don't understand,” Vic spoke up. “Did someone turn us in?”

Fear gripped Lucas's heart. The only people who knew were from 19. Surely one of Vic's friends hadn't ratted them out. Then she might leave the department anyway. Not that he could blame her after being betrayed like that.

Sam responded, “I'm not sure ‘turned you in’ is the right way to put it. More like begging me to find a way to okay the relationship.”

“From who?” Lucas asked when he saw that Vic was fighting tears.

“From Ms. Hughes' whole team, including her captain.”

Vic gasped. Lucas instantly reached for her hand and grabbed it. One person you trust going behind your back was bad. But Vic's entire family had done it. He started trying to think of other stations for her to transfer to. Then something Sam said finally clicked. “What did they say?”

He noticed Sam didn't have to look up the file before saying, “Basically that you two are better together than you are apart. That you both work more efficiently because of your relationship. And that if one of you has to quit, they all would.”

Lucas gave Vic an ‘I told you so' look. He'd known that her family would back her in whatever she had to do. Sullivan being in on it was a surprise, though. Maybe he finally took Lucas's advice and decided to include himself in the tight knit group he supervised.

“So, what's going to happen now?” Vic asked, breaking into Lucas's thoughts.

Sam spread his arms out and grinned. “I had no choice but to approve. I can't be the reason an entire shift and their captain resign.”

“So no interview? No investigation?” Lucas wondered aloud. He had to be hearing wrong.

“No interview or investigation needed,” Sam replied. He looked to Vic. “Your team gave me everything I needed and then some. I've never seen the protectiveness or support that they showed for you in the eight years I've had this job. You're a lucky woman.”

Vic smiled through what Lucas guessed were now happy tears. “I know I am.”

Lucas kissed the side of her head since that's all their position allowed him to reach. He wanted nothing more than to take her home and spend the rest of the day in bed. They had a lot to make up for.

But apparently Sam wasn't finished with them just yet.

He opened a drawer and produced a file, handing a piece of paper to Lucas. “This is just making everything legal. By signing it, you and Ms. Hughes agree that your personal relationship will not have an effect on your performance while on duty. I must remind you, Chief, that you need to continue to keep an objective mind while handling any calls, promotions, or reprimands involving Ms. Hughes.”

“How do you think I ended up on crutches?” Vic joked.

Sam gave a forced smile. Lucas focused on the paper in his hands. He didn't want to think about that day. So he scribbled his signature and handed it over to Vic. She added hers before giving it back to Sam.

He put it in the file and closed the folder. “That's it for me. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Lucas said and shook his hand once more. He and Vic stood and left the office. The only thing either said was Lucas giving Marla a quick goodbye as they headed for the elevator. As soon as the doors closed and they were alone, he kissed Vic. “I love you so much.”

“Apparently I'm a loveable person,” she replied. He laughed and kissed her again. They broke apart when the doors began to open.

Because he'd pushed all of his work to the next day in preparation for a much longer meeting with HR, Lucas led Vic out of the building and to his car. Once inside, they both just sat in a stunned silence.

“I can't believe that just happened,” Vic finally said. “I knew they supported us, but I never thought they would go to such an extent. Especially Sullivan.”

“I think he might be coming around, settling in,” Lucas told her. “Speaking of Sully, you should let him know you're not quitting.”

Vic dug her phone out of her pocket. She swiped a finger around on the screen and then put it to her ear. Then she smiled at him as she said into the phone, “Sir, it's Hughes. You won't need to put my resignation through after all.”

Sullivan must have confirmed her words, because she gave a quick, “That's right" and hung up.

Lucas grasped her hand. “Thank you for not letting me get my ass kicked by a captain.”

“You're very welcome. I wouldn't want people thinking I abuse you or anything,” she responded. He laughed. Vic leaned over the console and lowered her voice. “You don't have to go back to work, right?”

“No, I don't. I planned to be with HR for a while.”

Vic’s smile alone turned him on. But then she said, “Then let's go to my place and do some celebrating.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure Vicley smut because I felt they (and we) needed it at this point. Enjoy!

The door was barely shut before Lucas kissed Vic. He barely startled when the crutches dropped and Vic's hands found his hair. She kissed back with force, sliding her hands down to his chest. Then she tore her mouth from his and breathed out, “You have plenty of these shirts, right?”

“Yeah-"

He didn't get a chance to ask why before she grabbed the middle and ripped it open. His heart nearly stopped. Vic's eyes held a predatory look. Lucas just about ripped her shirt as he yanked it over her head. He took her mouth again as she started undoing his belt. He fisted the material of her skirt, trying to decide if it would get in his way.

And then he remembered why she wasn't in jeans.  
Lucas pulled back. “Shit, your leg.”

“Is fine.”

Lust filled her eyes as she looked up at him. The same need he felt. He was going to have her in one way or another. So he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She nibbled on his neck, and he just about dropped her onto the bed.

She watched him as he slipped off her shoes, then her skirt and panties. He didn't use as much care removing the rest of his own clothes. But he held himself in check as he crawled over her, barely letting their skin touch. He lowered his head to her neck, kissing her there the way he figured out she liked that very first time.

“Lucas,” she whimpered. He stopped to meet her gaze. “We can do slow and sexy later. I need you now.”

Lucas didn't need to hear that twice.

But he did need to watch out for her injured leg. So he moved her other leg out just enough for him to not put any pressure on the area still healing. She wrapped her good leg around his hip. While watching her face for any hint of discomfort, he thrust inside her.

It was clearly not discomfort she felt.

Vic’s hips met his as they set a fast, frantic pace. Their mouths crashed together. Lucas shifted his weight to one arm and slid the other hand between them. She came apart as soon as his fingers touched her most sensitive spot. Her body shook and spasmed around him.

And that was all his body needed to push him over the edge.

When his mind returned to earth, it was to Vic gliding her fingers over his back. He lifted his head from where it rested against her neck and smiled down at her. “I've missed that.”

“Well, I have been told I'm pretty good in bed, so…” Vic responded. Jealousy crept in, but then he realized she was teasing him. She was his. Officially. Well, at least as far as the Seattle Fire Department was concerned anyway.

Vic winced, and the fog instantly cleared from his mind. Lucas pushed himself off of her. “Fuck, I'm sorry. Your leg.”

She rubbed against it. Lucas sat up, wanting to help but at a loss as to how. But finally she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Don't.”

“What?”

“Don't blame yourself for hurting me.”

“I'm not-”

“Lucas,” she interrupted. He sighed and lowered his head. How could he not blame himself when he'd literally just been on top of her? Vic placed her hand on his. “I'm fine. I promise.”

She sat up and pressed her lips to his. Lucas leaned back and said, “We shouldn't have. I might have redamaged your leg. And the rest of your body is still healing.”

He moved to get up, but she grabbed his arm and held him still. “Lucas Ripley, you listen to me. I wanted this as much as you did. We needed it. Craved it. And I damn sure enjoyed it. So you do not get to pile guilt on top of all the good. Okay?”

All Lucas could do was stare at her and smile. Even when he had just had an amazing orgasm, Vic could still manage to rile him up. Only the visible reminder of her leg kept him from attacking her again.

Vic pointedly glanced down before meeting his gaze. “We got the frantic fuck out of the way. Now we can do slow and sexy. Because we have all day, and I'm not done with you yet.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“You already did once, and we survived.”

His breath caught. “Vic, I'm sorr-"

She moved her hand to his chest, sliding it up toward his neck. “I know. I'm only teasing so you'll lighten up.”

Lucas sucked in a sharp intake of air when Vic bit down where his neck and shoulder meet. “You know I want this. I'm just worried that your body isn't ready.”

Vic stopped her ministrations and looked him in the eye again. “We'll just have to get creative, then.”


	17. Chapter 17

The ride to the station seemed to take a lot longer than it should. It was her first day back, and Vic was going to be late. She glanced toward Lucas and mumbled, “I know what you're doing, you know.”

“What's that?” he asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

“You're delaying my return to duty.”

He stopped at a red light and looked at her. Concern made him look older than he was. “Are you sure you're ready?”

“The doctor said I am. You were there.”

“But the doctor doesn't know what your job puts your body through."

Traffic started moving again. Vic sighed and went back to watching Seattle pass by. She didn't want to admit to him that she was nervous. He would find some way to keep her from going on duty. Seven weeks of being stuck at home was long enough. Even if the last two had been a bit more enjoyable thanks to Lucas.

Finally they pulled into the station, and Lucas parked where he usually did when visiting for business. Vic glanced around for any of her coworkers. Their surprise would be ruined if someone saw her getting out of the Fire Chief's vehicle.

They hadn't told anyone about them getting back together yet. Not even Sullivan. During a much needed break from celebrating HR's approval, they made a plan to tell everyone together when she returned. It had been harder for Vic to keep the secret this time than it had been the first time around.

Lucas opened her door and held out a hand. Vic accepted his assistance more to appease him than actually needing it. They linked their fingers as they headed for the front door. He surprised her with a kiss to the cheek just as she reached for the handle. When she looked at him, he smiled and told her, “I love you. And I'm glad you're back.”

“I love you, too. And I'm happy to be back.”

Sullivan wasn't in his office, and shift had just started. Vic led Lucas toward the bay. She stopped before anyone in the lineup could see her. Sullivan finished his inspection and started on assignments.

Dean asked, “Where's Vic? I thought she was coming back today.”

Vic stepped out into the open, pulling Lucas behind her. “I'm right here.”

Everybody looked their way at the same time. And they all reacted the same way. Travis ran to hug her. Then he pointed between her and Lucas, saying, “Does this mean what I think it means?"

“It means we all get to keep our jobs,” Vic replied.

“I know it's inappropriate, but I have to do it,” Travis told Lucas right before wrapping his arms around him. Lucas gave her a questioning look. Vic laughed and shook her head.

Sullivan spoke up next. “Is this why you decided not to resign?”

She felt her cheeks warm as she nodded. “We had just finished with HR when I called.”

“That was two weeks ago!” Andy pointed out.

Maya added, “And we've all been to see you since then.”

Travis, who had stepped a professional distance away from Lucas, asked, “Why didn't you tell us? Again.”

“We wanted to surprise you. And we didn't want to tell any of you before the others,” Lucas explained. “It wouldn't have been fair.”

Jack said, “You are getting good at this secret thing, Hughes.”

“I kind of am, aren't I?” she responded.

“Wait a minute,” Ben stated. “Are you keeping any other secrets from us? I sort of feel like you might be.”

“So do I,” Dean agreed.

Vic shook her head vehemently. “Nope. Nothing else. I promise.”

Andy murmured, “You've said that before.”

“Oh my God. Are you getting married?” Travis asked.

Before Vic could respond, Lucas did. “Not yet.”

Vic raised an eyebrow at him that he obviously ignored. She lifted their joined hands. “No ring. Not getting married.”

“Are you pregnant?” Maya asked.

“Not that I know of,” Vic responded. She ignored the shocked look Lucas gave her.

Yeah, two could play that game.

It was Andy's turn to guess. “You're moving in together.”

Lucas answered, “We haven't decided yet.”

Jack stroked his chin and said, “Okay, I give up. There's something going on with you two.”

“They're in love,” Sullivan announced.

Vic and Lucas smiled at each other. Ben stated, “I can see that.”

“Me, too,” Andy added.

“Oh my God!” Maya suddenly said, covering her mouth with her hands. The others' eyes widened. Curious about what they were looking at, Vic looked at Lucas. He was down on one knee holding an opened ring box in the hand not holding hers. Vic’s own free hand flew to her mouth. Tears pooled in her eyes.

Lucas cleared his throat and began, “I'm going to keep this short since we're all technically on duty.” Sullivan chuckled behind Vic. Lucas glanced his way but then returned his gaze to Vic's and continued, “I don't want to make the mistakes I made again. So this time I want it to be official in every way. Victoria Hughes, will you marry me?”

Vic didn't think. She nodded immediately, too emotional to speak. Lucas stood and slipped the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her while her family clapped and cheered.

Travis broke the moment by saying, “And now there's a ring.”

Everyone laughed. Vic wiped away her tears and linked hands with Lucas again. “Yes, Travis, now we're getting married. But I'm still not pregnant.”

More laughter filled the room. Once it quieted down, Andy asked, “So is whatever happened between you over with?”

Lucas’s voice showed his vulnerability when he replied, “I made the mistake of thinking I was taking advantage of Vic.”

“No one can take advantage of Vic,” Travis claimed. “Now the other way around…”

Vic slapped at him. Lucas laughed. “I know that now. She helped me see that.”

“It just took you forever,” Vic told him with a smile.

Lucas smiled back. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist. “Yeah, well, I was an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this crazy ride is over! Thank you to everyone who read, liked, commented, and influenced this work. Now on to the next.


End file.
